Just A Parasite
by Sanity Sins
Summary: After her seventeenth birthday, Sakura attends a school for the gifted, love, action and friendship will follow her on this strange path. AU. Fantasy/Romance/Adventure. SasuSaku. NaruHina. Rating may change later on
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A pure girl laid on her captivating pink bed, it's softness made her sink in to tranquility. She turned her heart shaped head towards the fully opened window to her right, staring into the blue sky, it intoxicating her with innocent pleasure. She wished she could just lay there all day, filling herself with imagination and beautiful scenery.

The girl on the bed sighed silently, she dragged one hand to her forehead and wiped off some of the sweet sweat caused from the blazing star in the sky.

"Sakura?" The pink blossom rose from her bed quickly as she acknowledged her mother's weak calling, she lifted her tiny feet off the bed and landed them onto the soft fluffy carpet beneath her. Placing her delicate hands beside her she pushed herself off her alluring bed, which kept calling her to lay back down like a soft siren. She broke her gaze off the seducing bed as she opened her wooden patterned bedroom door.

Walking into the white large kitchen, she was almost blinded by the mass of sun rays allowing themselves to leak through the large windows."You called, Mother?" The blossom asked the elder delicately.

"Your aunt Tsunade will be arriving in an hour Sakura, did you forget?" The wrinkles on the elders mouth saddened, her daughter had been going off into her own wonderland too often recently, she didn't know if it was hormones or something going on in that pretty pink head of hers, she didn't pry, as she didn't think it was anything serious. ' _Maybe it's ADHD..'_

"Of course not! I was actually just about to come down before you called me.. Would you like any help with dinner?" Sakura smiled softly at her beautiful mother, but inside she felt pure guilt. She _had_ forgotten. How could she forget that one of her most loved was coming over? She felt bad.. She knew she was daydreaming too much if she forgot that her beloved Tsunade was coming over ' _Just drop it and help mother, thinking about it won't change it'_.

Her mother smiled at her "No darling, it's fine, would you be able to sort the dining room out for me though dear?" Sakura nodded, walking past the painfully thin woman.

She opened the door connected to the kitchen, leading to the dining hall, it wasn't anything special but it was warm and cozy.

She looked towards the shining wooden cabinet containing plates and utensils, her eyes shut carefully as the cabinet slowly opened, three plates and utensils started to float from the container, gracefully landing onto the cloth covered table.

The pink haired female sighed deeply, why were her powers so weak that she could only pick up things that were almost as light as a feather? Was it something connected to physical strength? If that was the case it would've made perfect sense, as she never did any fitness work, she was just naturally slim and delicate. She cupped her head into her small hands, she felt shameful, she knew about this power since she was twelve, and that was three years ago.

She knew though, why she was so weak. The brain in her head was always anxious that anyone apart from her mother and aunt would find out, and kill her for it. In the open world, she would be labelled as a mutant. A disease. A parasite that the world did not want. And because of that... she hardly used it.

The tiny figure sat down onto a chair next to the table, she knew her aunt Tsunade would be disappointed in her for her lack of training, but she had no one to help her, her mother was fully human, thankfully though her mother accepted her for who she was, the pink haired girl knew her aunt was also a mutant, but she hardly saw the beautiful woman due to her being in charge of a massive school.

She let another sigh slip out of her plump lips, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura turned around almost too quickly to see her pale and painfully thin mother standing in the doorway. "I am, you don't need to worry about me mother" The pinkette smiled sadly at her parent. She knew the elder was dying, it was obvious just by glancing at her. It hurt her chest that her mother wasn't telling her about the pain.. but she knew she was only trying to protect the pink haired girl from the horrid truth.

Sakura felt her eyes tear up as she acknowledged how beautiful her mother was no matter what. She was so lucky to have such a caring and affectionate mother, she'd do anything for her elder. The petite girl flung herself onto her parent, grasping her tightly. "I.. I know.." The young girl sobbed into her mother chest.

Her mother's eyes opened in horror, instantly knowing what she meant. Is that why her daughter was always in a trance? In her own little bubble? Her lips wobbled as the elder felt a warm tear fall off her bottom lip.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry.." the elder tightly held her precious daughter. She looked down into them beautiful emerald eyes before the elder saw a pure void full of nothing.

—

Pink hair flowed behind the chair that it's owner sat on, the girl looked around her to see a massive amount of people waiting impatiently, many of them coughing, some looked almost dead, whilst the rest were visitors. She hated how long she had to wait to see her mother. It had been a week since the ill woman was admitted into the life saving building and not once did the employees allow her or her aunt Tsunade visit the poor woman who needed them by her side. It made her feel so useless that she couldn't help her...

"Chin up girl," A busty woman sat beside the pink haired teen, the older woman crossed one leg over the other. "My sister isn't weak, have a bit of hope". The blonde woman placed her right hand on top of the petite girls head.

Sakura smiled softly, she had so much hope because of her aunt. If the elder wasn't here to support her, she knew she would've broken down by now.

She knew her mother would survive this.

—

Sad eyes glanced down onto the black coffin that slowly levitated into the deep hole in the ground. Tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her mother had been taken from her so soon. The girl was only fifth teen.

She could feel her legs starting to give up on her, she just felt like breaking down and laying herself into the earth where her mother was being taken.

She felt a feminine arm wrap around her, she looked up to see her aunts ember eyes trying to hold back the tears. The elder woman placed her cheek on top of the small girls head. Sakura heard her aunts words whisper through her breath as she stroked her torso length hair.

"Your mother always loved your hair..." Sakura could almost hear the crack in her voice as she knew her aunt was holding back the pain.

She bit her lower lip as tears uncontrollably fell from her gentle eyes. She swore to herself that day, that she would never cut nor dye her hair, so her mother could always see it when she watched over her.

—

 **Sorry for the morbid first chapter guys! I just wanted you to see a bit of Sakura's past before we start the story. Please leave any comments, they would help me a lot.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Pink ruffled hair hung over the petite girls face as she ever so quickly jumped up from her slumber. She yawned, stretching her thin arms above her head, lifting her legs to her chest, the teen placed her delicate skull on top of the hard bone.

She slowly lifted her hair away from her face to look at the elegant clock across from her room, hanging still on the wall. Her eyes widened as she realised it was her birthday. And quite a special birthday.

She threw the sheets off her slim body as she ran to the door with excitement plastered all over her face, as she ran down the stairs she made her steps louder than an elephant could. The teen opened the door that allowed her to enter the living room, she spotted her aunt sitting on the beautiful sofa that felt like heaven.

The older woman glanced towards the teen, her hair was messier than a lions mane, the elder that looked no older than twenty five sighed. "How did someone who is lighter than a bloody feather make so much god damn noise? It's only ten in the morning Sakura," The elder hissed.

Sakura glanced at her aunt trying to find any hint on the woman's face that she had remembered her birthday. "Don't look at me like that, I know it's your birthday you ditz," Tsunade laughed as she pulled the girl that obviously had just woken up into a warm hug.

"Happy seventeenth, darling," The guardian smiled at her niece, "So... You sure you're ready?" The elder winked at Sakura to tease her.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this for almost two years!" Sakura spoke like a child that was positive they were ready to complete any obstacle in their way.

Tsunade smiled at the petite female embracing her, she knew the child was finally ready to start her school for the gifted. She had been ready since the age of twelve to begin the school, but for the last wish from the girls mother, she waited until she turned seventeen to allow her to attend. "We're leaving today aren't we Tsunade?" The girl looked up at her aunt hoping she had kept her promise of flying them both out to the school in England.

"Yeah, yeah," the woman sighed, "we're leaving at five, so you've got plenty of time to get ready," The girls eyes glistened with excitement as she walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom.

She sat down on the chair connected to her white snow dresser as she realised how messy her hair was, grabbing the brush, she let it easily pull through her pink locks that fell all the way down to her knees.

She looked towards the open wide window after her hair was removed from being called a 'mess', deeply looking into the sky she smiled as she kept her promise for her beautiful mother, somehow, she knew that her mother was always watching her, protecting her.

She stepped lightly towards the wardrobe that would've held many items of clothing, but all of her beautiful clothes were sealed shut inside a couple of suits cases that were ready for the long travel. She pulled out the one and only outfit from her wardrobe, placing a black halter top on that showed her flat stomach allowed her to at least breath in the summer heat, she placed a thigh length skater skirt on, the top of the skirt placed itself just above her belly button, allowing a small line of skin to show.

She cursed under her breath when she tried yet again to place her knee length hair into a messy bun, but it wouldn't stay, her hair was too long to even form a bun. Sighing she placed it in a messy high pony tail, that suited her uniquely well.

She slipped on a pair of black ankle socks, so she wouldn't get sweaty feet from all the travelling. She walked towards her door as she picked up a pale pink baggy cardigan hanging from one of the hooks nailed to the said door. The cardigan ended at the bottom of her skirt, so it coordinated very well together.

She walked down stairs to see her aunt making some alluring smelling sweet dumplings, she smiled to her aunt for the kind gesture of making her favourite snack, "You look nice," The elder woman smiled, "But you can't wear stuff like that around the school."

Sakura seemed confused, "Why not? It doesn't show my figure with the cardigan on, plus isn't the school _you_ own a private one?" Sakura questioned her beautiful aunt.

"Pfft, please, just cause you're family doesn't mean you get special treatment, you'll wear what the guidelines allow, plus, the only time you can actually wear your own clothes is when classes have finally ended," Tsunade smirked, oh how she loved to tease the little minx.

"What? You're saying there's a uniform? You haven't told me this..?" Sakura was shocked, her aunt was such a child for a fifty two year old.

"Yup, it's already arrived at the school, you'll be able to pick it up when we get there, I'm sure you'll love it," The elder snickered as she placed several sweet dumplings glazed with honey in front of her niece. Sakura sighed, she knew she'd hate it from the obvious face her aunt was giving her.

"Cheer up," The elder spoke softly as she gently placed a small box next the plate she had given her niece, "for your birthday," she smiled.

Sakura looked up to her aunt and admired her amber eyes, she loved how the two of them could have such affectionate and absolutely hilarious moments, she placed her delicate hand onto the small box, carefully lifting the top of the present, she stared at the alluring silver bracelet that had multiple tiny pink diamond gemstones encrusted into the bracelet, "Tsunade.." Sakura smiled ever so gently and placed the bracelet on her wrist, it completed the outfit "Thank you."

—

The birthday girl finally sat down into the seat next to the window that belonged to the plane she was currently boarded on, her aunt sat next to her and sighed. Closing her ember eyes, the elder quickly put her seat belt on before she accidentally drifted into a deep sleep.

Sakura stretched her sore legs from walking around the airport for almost three hours straight. ' _I really shouldn't of worn these stupid heels'_ , Sakura glared at her black ankle heeled boots as if they were able to acknowledge her anger. She slowly turned her head to the right as she looked at the darkness consuming the area. The lights that shone on the ground was so peaceful for her, slowly, she allowed the darkness to send her into a long needed sleep.

—

Her birthday had passed, it was currently the next day that the black car had both Sakura and Tsunade in the back as they were closing in towards the magical building that Sakura had waited so long to finally arrive at. She looked out the tinted window to see all the trees covering over the speeding car, she lifted a pink eyebrow as to why the private estate was so hidden into a forest, it seemed that way to Sakura anyway.

"Tsunade..? Why is this place surrounded by a forest?" Sakura questioned her aunt. Only to be smirked at.

"Does it really matter?" The elder replied cockily. Sakura sighed in defeat. After acknowledging the question she had asked she harshly placed her hand on her forehead, _of course_ this place was going to be slightly hidden, it was full of power wielding people after all.

Before Sakura noticed, her door flung open by the driver, he gently smiled at her, she really needed to stop the day dreaming. Looking up she gazed in amazement at the huge mansion like estate, it was at least four levels high, she felt an innocent pleasure in her chest at the glorious sight, it was such an elegant estate, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Tsunade linked her arm into the petite girls arm, smiling at her, she pulled the amazed child toward the huge double doors.

Her emerald eyes grew in astonishment, "The main hall," Tsunade spoke softly into the pink haired girls small ear. Sakura started to take in the surroundings.

The floor was covered in a dark red carpet, multiple black leather love seats were placed around the enormous room. Sakura lifted her head up, amazed to see how high up the ceiling was, in the centre of the ceiling, a beautiful golden lit chandelier hung elegantly still.

There were at least six doors in the room. Two on the west, two on the east and two on the north wall.

Sakura tilted her head forward, laying her eyes on a beautiful stair case covered with the same carpet on the floor she currently stood on, but on the edges were covered in golden curved patterns flowing all the way up the stairs.

Tsunade smirked at the child, she felt proud that her niece was so amazed at the school she ran. And this was only the first room.

The elder woman lifted her wrist so it was visible to her line of sight, she inspected her silver watch, _15:47_.

She wanted Sakura to start unpacking in her new room before all the different aged children started to leave their classes and fill the school halls up immediately. She didn't want to have to push herself through a noisy crowd.

She lightly grasped Sakura's wrist and smiled at the teen, "Wanna see your room?" The blonde woman asked the girl, Sakura only nodded, she was too amazed with the structure of the beautiful hall to even realise what her aunt had said. Pulling her niece up the beautiful stair case, Tsunade dragged her through halls full of pictures of past students and teachers.

Before Sakura had realised, she was in an extremely long hall, full of gorgeous patterned doors on the left side, whilst the right wall was full of finely detailed windows, allowing the halls to fill up with life.

"This is your room," Tsunade chimed as she held the knob to a door with the numbers _028_ plastered onto the structure in somewhat a golden metal. Sakura couldn't hold back her excitement. This room is the room she'd be living in for the next few years, after everything she had seen so far, she couldn't hold back, she knew this room would be absolutely exquisite!

Tsunade opened the door quickly to reveal an almost empty medium sized room, the floor was filled with dark wooden planks. The only things in the room was a white framed metal bed, a mattress, a plain white wardrobe and three suit cases full of Sakura's needed items and a second door leading to and obvious en suite. _Of course_ the rooms would be so small and dull compared to the the rest of the school, but for school rooms they were absolutely perfect, "Tsunade, how many students are here?" Sakura asked curiously whilst Tsunade pushed Sakura softly into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hmm.." Tsunade mumbled in her own thoughts, "Between seventy five and one hundred and ten students I believe, plus there's also seventeen teachers, along with security guards, cooks and janitors," Tsunade explained, she wasn't great with keeping numbers.

"How many rooms are there?" Sakura asked, she had so many questions that she really should've asked prior to arriving.

"One hundred and fifty student rooms all together, seventy five on the girls floors and seventy five on the boys floors, there's thirty teacher rooms and in total thirty classrooms, including the kitchen, dining hall and main hall," Tsunade really didn't want to explain anymore, she was tired, but she couldn't leave her curious niece alone with so many questions. So she made her way over to the undone bed and sat down onto the soft mattress.

"Wow.." Sakura spoke so softly in amazement, she felt so lucky to have an ability that allowed her to attend such a school, "So what's my schedule?."

"About that," Tsunade sighed, "I haven't been able to write one out for you yet as I haven't been here for a few months at least," Sakura remembered how often her aunt had to leave her alone in that house for weeks, sometimes months on end, but she understood completely, "Listen, all the kids are going to be leaving classes at four pm sharp, so I'm going to have to leave you here whilst I sort out your registration and schedule, dinners starts at seven o clock, dining hall is on the first floor, you'll find it," Tsunade got up from the bed and turned around quickly and opened the door slightly, "Oh and I'll drop by around nine to give you your schedule, see ya," Tsunade smiled at her niece as she left the pink haired girl in the white room all alone.

Sakura took her large cardigan off and placed it on the wardrobes knob. She wanted to just lay down on that soft bed but she knew it'd be best to just unpack and get it out of the way. She unzipped her suit cases, picking up a small bag from the suit case, she made her way towards to en suite as she was faced with a sparkling bathroom with everything that she needed. Toilet, sink and shower.

—

Finally after hours of unpacking and slipping the sheets onto her bed, she laid down heavily on the soft mattress, letting her thin legs dangle off the edge, she sighed heavily, breathing in the beautiful smell of her freshly washed covers. Cursing under her breath as she finally got to lay down and rest, she realised she didn't know the time, getting back up and picking her phone from the pocket sewed into her cardigan she turned the electronic device on to see it was forty minutes past seven, she was late to dinner, but she knew the dining hall would still be open, there was no way they'd keep it open for such a small amount of time when there was around a hundred people living in the estate.

She pulled her cardigan off the wardrobe and slipped it on her delicate petite frame. She opened the door after realising it had a lock on the inside with a key in the lock. ' _Tsunade must of forgot about telling me about it'_ the pinkette thought to herself. She took the key and crossed to the other side of the doorway, locking her door behind her and slipping the key into her pocket.

She stopped as she realised she didn't even know where she was. She was so intoxicated in the design of the building she wasn't even looking at where her aunt had lead her. She sighed as she brushed her hair over her left shoulder, allowing the pony tail to fall down to her thigh.

Looking both ways she didn't know where to go, she sighed in defeat, she would just have to find her way through this maze mansion, or go hungry. Sakura started to let her heeled ankle boots click onto the floor as she turned left, before taking not even ten steps she heard the door next to her room open.

A girl slightly taller than her came face to face with the pink haired beauty. The unknown girl had waist long black hair and the weirdest eyes Sakura had ever seen, they were a pale, almost white, lilac colour. But they were insanely beautiful and captivating. "Oh.. S..Sorry, I didn't know.. you were there.." the raven haired girl seemed unusually anxious, Sakura felt as if she had to help the girl get some confidence in her body.

"Don't be sorry," Sakura smiled at the girl that had an almost full red face, she looked as if she was about to faint.. "I was just on my way to the dining area but... I don't know the way."

The pearl eyed girl gasped, "Oh... I take it you're new..?" She had such a sweet voice that put all the tired travelling and walking around just disappear from Sakura's mind.

"Yeah, I just arrived about maybe three hours ago? I haven't really been able to look around yet since I had to unpack," Sakura smiled at the girl, "I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."

The girl with pearl eyes smiled softly at the beautiful pink haired maiden, "My name is... Hinata.. Hyuga," the slightly taller teen blushed intensely, her poor heart was pounding, "I.. I can show you.. where the.. dining hall is," she spoke softly and shyly.

Sakura smiled at the obvious anxious girl, she placed her delicate hands onto Hinata's shoulders, "I'd love that, Thank you."

Both girls walked in unison as they made their way towards the dining hall, "So.. if you don't mind me asking.." Hinata started to blush before finishing her sentence, "What's your ability?" Sakura looked at her and smiled softly.

"Telekinesis and possibly teleportation, but that has yet to even happen," Sakura giggled like a little girl, she felt so happy that she could actually talk to someone expect from her aunt about her abilities. She was so pleased with herself for attending this marvellous place, "What about yourself?"

"Oh that's a beautiful ability.. mine is manipulation of water.." Hinata blushed as she looked away from the amazed teen beside her.

"Really? That's amazing," Sakura spoke softly, smiling to the anxious girl. "So how old are you?" Sakura carried on, she'd never met someone expect from her aunt with an ability. This experience was so new to her and it filled her with pure joy.

"I'm currently.. seventeen.." The girl almost whispered.

"Really? Same here! I just turned yesterday!" Sakura beamed as she saw a genuine smile coming from the pleasant girls lips. She was grateful to find someone so nice, ever so quickly.

"Oh wow.. congratula-" Hinata was immediately cut off from a yellow screaming blur running towards them, before Sakura even acknowledged what Hinata was cut off by, a boy, far taller than her leaned over her petite figure, staring into her her emerald eyes.

"Wow, I love that pink hair! Who's your friend Hinata?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The emerald eyed girl glanced for what it seemed like a life time at the boy, had he just.. ran towards them at the speed of light? Sakura was too overwhelmed at this point.

"Uhh.. hello?" The boy pushed his face closer to Sakura, inspecting any hint of acknowledgement. The girl blinked, taking herself away from the thoughts of the boy being impossibly fast.

"Oh I'm Sakura.." She finally let the words slip from her lips, she couldn't believe how fazed she was from this boys obvious ability.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy replied to her with his own name, Sakura stared, it was a very unique name, suited the boy very well. "So you're friends with my Hinata huh?" The boy flashed a toothy grin.

Sakura nodded and hummed to say yes in response, she glanced over towards Hinata who was biting her lower lip in almost agony, red hints seeded onto her cheeks, the poor girl look insanely uncomfortable _, 'oh I get it..'_ Sakura smiled that the girl who seemed left out from the interaction.

Pulling herself away from the tall boy, releasing his hands from the delicate girls shoulders, Sakura intertwined her arm into Hinata's pale arm. "We're off to the dining hall, you joining?" Sakura grinned at the overly beaming boy as he nodded furiously.

"Hey, relax.." Sakura whispered into the pearl eyed girls tiny ear, Hinata sighed deeply and softly before she turned to Sakura with another genuine smile on her soft lips.

"Thank you... Sakura.." The girl whispered back to the pink haired teen, who only smirked in response.

"Hinata! Have you seen the others? They'd love to meet Sakura!" The blonde boy grasped his hands onto the shy girls shoulders, the girl turned around quickly as she stepped away from his grip instantly.

Sakura's lips parted only centre meters apart before she heard a loud thump crash onto floor beside her, she looked towards the poor girl who had fainted due to being so overwhelmed by the blonde boy. Quickly, Sakura kneeled down to the beautiful figure laid onto the floor, placing her ear over the girls parted lips. She relaxed as she felt warm breath sink into her cheeks.

"Quick we got to take her to the nurse!" The blonde haired boy gripped his hair nervously and started pulling on his own strands.

"Pick her up, I don't know the way to the.. nurse," Sakura's lips slid down into a frown, she felt so useless.. unable to help the poor girl that had fainted, suddenly her thoughts were consumed of her mother.

 _No._

 _Stop.. dwelling.._

She gasped as she felt a hand tug her own, looking up to the boy she realised how bright his eyes were, they reminded her of the soft crashing oceans blazing through the heat. "Don't let go," The boy almost laughed that sentence to her, Sakura looked at the poor raven haired girl hanging from the boyish males shoulder.

"Wait a seco-" Sakura inwardly screamed as she saw halls faze past her in a blur. She finally stood still, letting her hand fall free from the boys grip, she slowly made her own way into an unconscious form.

—

The blonde haired teen sighed in defeat as he sat in the corner of the room where the two unconscious girls slept silently. He felt guilt wash over him from making one of his friends fall into yet another unconscious state.

And now he had made another girl fall to the similar unconscious state due to unexpectedly pulling her at his abilities speed.

He glanced over at the pink haired girl with his piercing blue eyes as he noticed how long her hair actually was, it was so abnormal. He wondered if it was naturally pink and if it was actually real and not some crazy hair extensions.

Hunching his back he hung his head forward, allowing the digital watch on his wrist fall onto his wondering eyes. It was only quarter past eight, he wondered how long he had until nurse Shizune had finally dragged Miss. Senju into the room. He heard the door on his left open quickly, "You're fucking kidding me.." A tall blonde woman walked in the room, "Naruto!" The woman glared at the innocent boy that meant no harm.

"It wasn't my fault you old hag!" The woman glared even harder. Oh if her looks could kill, "I don't know why Hinata fainted! But umm.. Sakura.." He glanced at the girl before giving the woman a worried look, he didn't know if he pronounced her name right, but the woman only raised her eyebrow, not correcting him on the name he cleared his mind that he said it right, "she asked me to take her here.. and I may of used my ability to bring her here.. ha.." The boy laughed awkwardly, he didn't know what kind of response he was going to get. The head master was a very bipolar woman.

The woman only sighed, she glanced to her sleeping niece, she'd only been here for not even a few hours and a boy had already put her in a bed, she smirked at her own joke and walked towards the now uncomfortable blonde boy, "You know the rules, no usage of abilities unless you're in classes that permit them," she sighed, placing her hand on her hip she began to speak again, "don't make my niece faint again Naruto, I'm glad she's met you, but stop being such a child," The elder woman walked towards the small teen laying silently in the hospital like bed, placing her hand on her forehead, she dropped a piece of paper by the pink haired girls side before removing herself, and the inconsiderate boy from the room.

—

A raven haired girl rose from her cozy bed that felt like a cloud drifting in the dark sky, she looked towards her window, her view was filled with a pure black void filled with sparkling cosmos.

She lifted her weight off the bed as she realised she was still in the same clothes she wore before the unconscious state took over her body, suddenly she blushed intensely as she realised that Naruto had touched her.. she could still smell his pleasant natural scent lingering around her.

All of a sudden she was full of shock as she heard a light knocking on her door, she heard a soft mumble from the opposite side of the door as she realised it was the same voice from the pink haired girl she had met yesterday. She quickly stood up and unlocked her door, opening it slightly she instantly went red from the sight of the pink haired girl.

She wasn't wearing her outfit from before.. she wore a button up baggy sleeved shirt that ended mid thigh, she could see the thin silky legs that connected to the floor. Quickly she raised her pale eyes to green eyes. "I came to check up on you.." The pink haired girl spoke softly.

Hinata opened the door further, but ever so slowly, "I'm okay.." she almost whispered, "are you feeling okay?" The pure raven haired maiden moved to the left, inviting the smaller girl inside her room, Sakura was too tired to take in the surroundings as she laid onto the girls bed and laid down.

"I'm fine Thank you.. I was just worried about you," The pinkette smiled, Hinata felt a warm fuzz in her chest and smiled back at the girl and sat next to her, "I actually ended up fainting not long after you did.. Naruto runs very.. fast," The girl spoke softly as if she was about to drift into a deep sleep.

Hinata opened her mouth to talk before she realised the girl had made herself too comfortable on her bed. But the pale eyed girl only smiled softly, drifting herself into a sleep next to the pink haired beauty.

—

Soft green eyes fluttered open from the sun light seeping through her eyelids, slowly shifting her body to face away from the intense star, her eyes landed on the girl whom she'd met previously that day. Quickly letting the soft blush escape from her delicate cheeks she saw pale eyes lovingly staring back at her.

Sakura smiled at the girl and lifted her weight off the bed, stretching her arms high above her she felt delicate fingers tickle her waist harshly, she gasped in a pain of laughter, turned around to see the criminal of the said crime giggling away, Sakura giggled along with her, she was thrilled that she had gotten so comfortable around someone so soon, letting out a soft yawn, Sakura opened her mouth to speak this time, "what time does class start?" She stretched yet again, she must've been in an awkward position if she needed to stretch this much.

"Half eight," Hinata yawned the sentence from her lips, "it's quarter to seven now," the black hair lifted as its owner stood up, shining in the sun light, Sakura noticed that Hinata's hair had a slight tint of dark purple invested into it.

Sakura sighed deeply, "okay.. I'm going to get ready then.. is it okay for me to come back when I've finished?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the shy girl, but the girl only nodded with a pure smile imbedded on her face.

Leaving the room, Sakura turned to her right, how convenient that her room was next to her first friends sleeping area. Opening the door she realised how dull her room was compared to her friends. Hinata's quarters was full of little decorations that made the room bloom into a paradise. She definitely needed to ask her aunt if she could also decorate her own room.

—

After almost an hour from escaping the relaxing shower, Sakura had finally made her silky knee length hair bone dry. Sighing in relief she let the soft towel slip from her body, thankful that she remembered to close the blinds before doing so.

She made her way to the bed where the letter from her aunt had been laid when she woke up in her own room before visiting Hinata, the letter held her schedule and a little note from her aunt that only let her know that her uniform was hanging up in her wardrobe.

Making her way to the wardrobe she slipped out the obvious uniform, slowly she buttoned up the white collar shirt that tightly clung to her figure, allowing her curves to show, folding the collar upwards she placed a red tie around her neck, making it look as if it was tied by a professional, she slipped the collar down.

Needing to finish the outfit she slipped on the waist high pale green pleated skirt that ended mid thigh, she sighed, slightly thankful that the skirt wasn't ugly, but not to showy either. Tucking her shirt into the skirt made the outfit look instantly smarter, she smiled as she tucked the bottom of her tie into the skirt, so it wouldn't flap around.

And for the final item she lifted a cream coloured cozy v neck sleeveless sweater vest over her shirt, surprisingly the uniform was quite cute.

Smiling she sat on the bed, slipping knee length black socks on, afterwards she slid her feet into a pair of leathered black toe bow 'slip' on shoes.

Standing up she looked in the mirror, the outfit was amazing, for a uniform, quickly she placed her bracelet her aunt had gifted her onto her wrist. Then she realised one thing.

Her hair length was an awful coordination to the outfit, picking up a soft bobble, she let her hair slip in and out forming a high pony tail with bangs hanging down, sticking to the sides of her face. She parted the pony tail in two at her neck, and let both sides rest on either side of her collar bones, her hair positioned this way only ended to her waist, it looked remarkably better than just flowing down her back.

Sakura turned around quickly as she heard a shy knock on her door, opening the said door she was faced with Hinata, who was wearing the _exact_ same uniform, including the socks and shoes.

Smiling softly Hinata parted her soft lips, "Uh.. Sakura.. classes start in ten minutes," the raven haired girl moved her hands behind her waist, clamping her hands into a hold, "Do you know what class you're in?"

Sakura turned around and picked her schedule lightly from her bed, her green irises sparkled from the light spinning from the sun. "Seems like I have science first.." Sakura faced towards Hinata, handing her the folded creased paper.

"Oh you're in the fourth hall.." Hinata smiled sadly.

"What hall are you in?" Sakura questioned. Oh she hoped the child like cute girl would be in some of her classes.

"I'm in the second hall.." Hinata smiled softly, "but you won't get lost... there's eight class rooms in each hall, the first hall only has six rooms though," Hinata directed Sakura to follow her, said girl walked out of her room, locking the door behind her.

She sighed heavily knowing she would be all alone for her first class. Hopefully there would be at least one person in her class that was as nice and pleasant as the girl next to her, "oh, how come the first hall has less rooms?"

Hinata's eyes beamed as she jumped up slightly, letting her large chest accidentally bounce with her, Sakura saw the action as she felt ashamed of her chest that looked almost flat compared to the raven haired girls, "the first hall is where we train our abilities.."

Being reminded of the beautiful reason why this school existed and why Sakura was blessed with the hated abilities made her feel instantly better, her nerves shivered away as excitement took over. She never felt more ready.

Sakura turned away from her thoughts as she realised she was at the top of the massive stair case she had been so mesmerised by yesterday. Looking to the bottom of the elegant stair case she saw multiple students walking through the huge main hall, walking through the slightly large doors placed around the room. Suddenly she noticed the male uniform was slightly different to the female uniform.

They still had the tight collared shirt and the red tie. They had pale green, almost silky slacks that countered the skirts assigned to the girls, the males had a cream coloured, long sleeved, half way buttoned up cardigan.

As Sakura looked around at the students once more as she also noticed all the girls had the _exact_ same outfits on, head to toe, whilst the only thing different about the boys outfits were the shoes.

"The door on the Far East side is to the fourth hall," Hinata spoke softly to Sakura, as she tilted her head towards the double doors.

"Thank you Hinata, I'll see you after class hours are finished okay?" Sakura beamed to her new found friend before she walked her way to the door, leaving the raven haired girl to walk to her own class.

As soon as pink hair entered the long hall she realised she had no idea what number classroom she was assigned to, quickly pulling out the creased schedule she looked at the paper intensely as she saw the needed information.

 _Room seven_

She walked down the hall, looking at all doors on the way, all rooms had multiple students in them, she noticed the door numbers went up in unison. She finally opened the door with the number seven engraved into it.

Closing the door behind her, she felt a dozen eyes link onto her whole being. Sakura shivered instantly, looking to her left she spotted an extremely tall man, raising an eyebrow she noticed the mask covering his whole face expect his right eye, "Sakura right?" The grey haired man spoke through the thin mask.

"Yes sir," Sakura spoke innocently, she felt like a tiny bunny thrown into a lions den.

"Kakashi is fine," he seemed to smile underneath the covering, "you can sit next that young man over there," he pointed lazily towards a boy who seemed uninterested in the newest student.

Sakura walked towards her assigned seat as she cursed that she was wearing a skirt. And that she was the only girl in her class. Sitting down in the seat that was unusually comfortable, she looked to her right, looking at the boy who the teacher had made her sit next to. Her lips parted as the boy turned to face the girl. His eyes were as deep and dark as the moon lit sky, they just kept dragging her in.

She pulled away quickly before she started to fawn over the said boy, grabbing the pen already laid on her desk, she pressed the tip to the paper whilst she glued her emerald green eyes towards her new teacher.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Sakura glanced intensely at the boys in front of her. She had just finished up her first three classes of the day and was now ready to eat for the first time in the dining hall. As soon as she walked out of the class room, she was bombarded by the hyper active fast boy she had met last evening, "Sakura you listening?" The boy moaned as he let his head fall in shame, "I said I was sorry..!" She heard him whine again.

Pulling herself out of the daydream of recollections of what happened previously when she met the handsome boy, she parted her plump lips, "It's okay really," she spoke almost awkwardly. Letting the exasperation leave her emotions, realising holding a grudge against the apologetic boy wouldn't do anyone any favours.

Naruto beamed with excitement, he had a wide white grin stretching from one side of his face to the other, "You going to eat?" He let his back straighten, Sakura disliked the fact she was so tiny compared to him.

"Actually I was.. umm.. I don't know where it is though.." The pink haired beauty smiled awkwardly, she really needed to get her aunt to show her around so she didn't make herself look like a moron.

Naruto harshly placed both hands on her shoulders, "We'll show you, right teme?" Sakura slowly looked over Naruto's shoulder, she had _almost_ forgotten about the male standing behind the blonde. It was the same boy who had been in all of her previous classes. The only thing that really made him stand out was his looks, but his black shoulder length hair, oddly reminded her of.. _a chickens behind?_

She held back the laughter in her throat from that thought, the boy looked like he would kill anyone who mocked him, "Hn," he deadpanned. Sakura only raised an eyebrow to his response. He seemed so dull and uninteresting, so far the only quality she saw about him were his looks. But she had a small hope that, that wasn't all there was to the boy.

Slowly, rough skin grasped her wrist, she felt an instant feeling of deja vu, "No don't!" The cherry blossom almost screamed, ocean and obsidian eyes faced her in shock, quickly Naruto moved his palm from the scared girl to the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly.

"Sorry Sakura! I wasn't gunna do it!" The lightening fast boy laughed uneasily, reminding himself of yesterday's events.

Holding her wrist next to her fast heart beat, she sighed with relief, but smiled almost too fast, facing Naruto she allowed her lips to part, "Alright, let's go," thumping the blonde on the back, leading him towards the large door, he beamed at her sudden actions, but little did he know the strike was just pay back from the petite girl. The tall boy behind the two only sighed with aggravation, now he had to deal with another child.

Naruto chimed as he exited the large doors, looking towards the glowing pink girl he noticed his best friend was falling behind, "Ah! Sasuke, hurry up will ya? Such a teme.." The blonde moaned, only to earn a glare from the handsome boy.

Sasuke quickly caught up to them with little effort, before passing his friend he smacked Naruto harshly on his poor hollow skull, "Dobe, don't lack behind," he smirked as he walked in front of the two, leading them towards the north wall, opening the door to the left of the extravagant stair case, Sakura instantly gasped in shock.

She took in the vast area, a huge field filled with trees lined up perfectly, a cobble path filled with pebbles stood before her, parting the trees apart. Further down the path, as far as her vision could clearly make out, an elegant fountain was placed, she really wanted to go see this sight before she heard a voice pull her away from the beautiful view, "Sakura you see that place over there?" Naruto pointed towards a separate building on the right, it wasn't nearly as impressive as the mansion that stood behind them, but it was a very beautiful sight.

"That's the dining hall," The raven haired boy interrupted the blonde, Sakura grinned, she could tell instantly of the rivalry between the two boys. Stepping onto the path that lead towards the dining hall, the two boys trailed behind her, bickering like children.

Approaching the building Sakura pulled a warm smile on her face as she noticed a raven haired girl sitting on her lonesome, walking faster she stood in front of the girl, "Hey Hinata, you wanna get lunch with us?" Hinata smiled softly at the kind gesture, peering over Sakura's shoulder she noticed Naruto and Sasuke behind her and blushed into embarrassment, oh why did the boy she loved from a distance have to befriend Sakura?

"Umm.. Sure.." she poked her index fingers together and looked towards the ground, only for Sakura to hold her chin softly and tilt her pearl eyes towards emerald, "Don't worry," The pink haired girl grinned, reassuring the shy girl.

"Hinata!" The two girls looked behind them to see a beaming Naruto, almost bouncing. "Woop! Finally, about time I got some more people to hang with instead of this boring teme.." Naruto laughed _almost_ like he was an escapee from a mental asylum.

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke bit harshly at the blonde, before they could continue the argument Sakura gestured them towards the door, upon opening the said object Sakura wasn't surprised with the decor. Multiple long wooden tables lined up, it was too much, for somewhere to eat, she felt as if she was in a _six_ star hotel.

"I hope they have ramen on the menu today!" Naruto almost screamed, Hinata blushed at his actions, typical.. Sakura thought, Hinata and Naruto seemed so.. predictable in the small amount of time she had known them. Glancing to her left, Sakura allowed her gaze to land on the emotionless onyx haired boy, blushing, she realised how beautiful he was, the more she looked, the more it drew her in.

Shaking her head vigorously she shakes the thoughts out of her head, "Hey, Sakura, did granny Tsunade tell you about after lunch classes?" Sakura glanced at Naruto as they stood in line for their orders.

Placing a finger on her chin she tried to remember any recollection of her aunt saying anything about it, "I don't believe so.. Uh, why?" She looked up at the boy only to be met with a huge grin.

"It's just physical practice," Sasuke interrupted the bouncy blonde, Naruto glared at the relaxed boy, why did that teme have to constantly interrupt him?

"Just physical practice?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "It's where you train to get better with your powers you stupid teme!" Naruto could never understand why Sasuke never seemed to take anything seriously.

"Shut up, you're such an annoying Dobe," Sasuke sighed deeply, why did Naruto have to take everything insanely serious?

"Orders please!" A tall middle aged woman interrupted the two arguing boys, just for Sasuke to pout silently.

"Ramen!" Naruto cried. Oh how he wanted the schools ramen, it was to die for.

"Lucky, we have some," The woman laughed as she took everyone's orders, dumplings for Sakura and Hinata, ramen for Naruto and a tomato based salad for Sasuke.

The four newly found friends sat down at the edge of a long table, away from the majority, "So Sakura," Sasuke spoke softly before landing a piece of tomato near his lips, "What's you're ability?"

Sakura glanced at the boy, his voice was so.. alluring when he wasn't speaking towards Naruto, "Telekinesis.." She smiled awkwardly, she didn't know if they would laugh at her ability.

"Seriously?" Naruto stood up with both hands on the table, awarding himself looks from people all over the hall, "That's so cool! Mines running!" Sasuke stood up and hit Naruto on the skull.

"Everyone can run you idiot," Hinata gasped at Sasuke's rude action.

"Fine," Naruto angrily rubbed his head, "I can run _fast_ ," He pouted.

"What's your ability Sasuke?" Sakura asked with as much confidence as she had, she didn't know if he would shut her down on the question.

"Pyrokinesis," He spoke with utter confidence, as if he was insanely proud of his ability.

"It's not even that great.." Naruto moaned, he didn't understand why people thought controlling fire was so cool, Naruto thought it was a stupid ability.

"Think what you want idiot," Sasuke moved from the table and left the trio, but Naruto chased after the moody boy, only leaving a surprised Sakura and Hinata to their amazing dumplings.

—

After eating their lunch, Sakura and Hinata left the elegant dining hall, realising that the other half of classes were approaching quickly. Giggling together they walked back into the main hall and sat at the bottom of the large stair case together, "So what room are you in next?" Sakura asked the shy girl.

"Umm.." She shook as if she had forgotten, "room five I believe.." Sakura frowned again, she didn't seem to have any of the same classes with her friend who lived in the room next to her.

Hinata instantly knew the look, and understood that she wasn't to be in the same class as the pink haired female, "Oh, umm... what's your schedule for tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

Sakura quickly pulled out her schedule and looked intensely, Hinata peered over at the paper and smiled, "I'm in your maths class tomorrow.." Hinata smiled, making Sakura feel bliss that she could spend more time with the girl.

Before Sakura could respond, the schools lightly beautiful chimed bell rang off, alerting the students of class, Sakura and Hinata made their way to the first hall, Sakura was shocked to see the amount of students standing around, and even more were making their way in as well.

Sakura waved off to Hinata as she made her way further down the hall, Sakura stood in front of her classroom as she spotted the familiar boy standing next to the wall, she walked up to him, slowly.

"Hey, Sasuke," She spoke softly at the handsome boy as he turned his head towards her. He looked at her intensely.

"Sakura," he greeted, quite rudely it seemed, but Sakura brushed it off and stood next to him, both of them waited in silence for their teacher to arrive whilst the hall was filled with chatter.

"I see I've got you in my class again Sakura Haruno," Sakura looked up instantly to spot her teacher, she was surprised to see Kakashi. Her teacher from earlier.

"Kakashi Sensei.."


End file.
